guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Defiant Elements
Rate-a-user Favoured: #A keeper. Always helping voting on builds plus other useful edits.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:11, 3 January 2007 (CST) #Unfavored. Until this user lets me use some of his userboxes, or at the very least points me in a good direction to get some more, I don't like this user at all. (complying with my demands will result in my moving of this vote to the "Favored" section.) Jioruji Derako 01:55, 12 January 2007 (CST) #:You might consider looking at the UBC - Gem's Userbox Competition. Also may I direct you to my userpage, which has many userboxes. I only ask for a small note of credit in return. Entropy 01:58, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::That will do nicely. Entropy has saved you this time, D.E., but don't count on avoiding my wrath again so easily. *wanders off to Entropy's page to rip off as many ideas as he can carry* Jioruji Derako 13:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::P.S. Oh yeah, and D.E. is a great help to the Wiki and all that. Thanks for the help with the Critical Fox build too. Jioruji Derako 13:00, 12 January 2007 (CST) #:::Just so you know, anyone is welcome to use my user-boxes. Defiant Elements 19:53, 12 January 2007 (CST) #::::Is it alright if I change my vote to "Very Favored" then? Jioruji Derako 21:15, 12 January 2007 (CST) #DE is teh Buildman. Most of his builds are great, he tests loads, makes informed comments and gives good reasons for his votes. A big asset to the builds section and the wiki as a whole. -- Hyperion` 20:42, 22 January 2007 (CST) #Above comment. -Misfate 18:06, 29 Januarry 2007 (PST) #If I owned a build accadamy, id hire you.--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 22:04, 29 January 2007 (CST) # Favoured forever. --SBR 23:33, 29 January 2007 (CST) #stay, wtf has he done wrong?-Lokre #nice work on the build section Defiant.--Vazze 13:37, 8 February 2007 (CST) #How can you not favor him?Cheese Slaya 17:49, 22 February 2007 (CST) #It's a tough job, but someone has to do it :) NightAngel 09:59, 23 February 2007 (CST) #BECAUSE EVERYBODY ELSE VOTED FOR YOU :D! And you use constructive critisism :D! 18:54, 26 February 2007 (CST) #Signed my page, so yes favored.- ''Leader Rat'' (Sign) 06:28, 6 March 2007 (CST) #Lots of builds. I like em. Good thing he's here! -X H K #Have my babies... lol j/k. Seriously, Defiant = Leetsauce. --NYC Elite 20:04, 14 March 2007 (CDT) #You're a good user, its good that you rate alot of builds I like that. - Viktor 14:00, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #He favors my builds and he joins in my contests. Great guy! --50x19px user:Zerris 11:42, 15 March 2007 (CDT) #super --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:17, 19 March 2007 (CDT) # Rawr on. --Friend of Chaos 21:48, 23 March 2007 (CDT) # Great Build comments/insight --[[User:TehSlug|'TehSlug']] #All your skeelz are belong to me! XD - -Sora267 20:09, 27 March 2007 (CDT) #This user totally owns :D Og lo 11:14, 28 March 2007 (CDT) #Keep up the good work! :) Silver Sunlight 14:48, 29 March 2007 (CDT) #He's really nice, even though I'm really new to having an account here :) --Shadow Sin 15:29, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #you're rude. You continually accuse me of things that in my opinion are not true you have a whole section on your page dedicated to talking shit about me --Jagre 21:45, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #Needs more cowbell! --8765 21:07, 29 January 2007 (CST) #I cna't bleiv yu dno't korrekt baad speilleng! ''--Zamanee 18:12, 21 February 2007 (CST)'' #I want your build making experience! --InfestedHydralisk 20:01, 3 March 2007 (CST) #I am predujuce against luxon Grrr. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:23, 3 March 2007 (CST) #16px 11:38, 10 March 2007 (CST) noobish build coments #I hate you - wait I voted already! - 69.85.158.163 05:04, 23 March 2007 (CDT) # I hope you get more here. #:Jupusto, your comment above I'm guessing is a violation of GW:NPA. And no offense, but the noobish comments comment, is, well, backfiring, as you mgiht be describing someone else a few lines above me(not to sound rude:D)... Delete: #I vote your gone- #Looks like a thief just waiting to happen. — Blastedt — 17:48, 25 January 2007 (CST) #Do you even read the builds before voting? 68.121.17.141 01:11, 27 January 2007 (CST) #It's a shame but you have to go :-( --Nightslayer 23:21, 28 January 2007 (CST) #— Jyro X 21:09, 29 January 2007 (CST) #^ All apply AmericanVlad 17:03, 19 February 2007 (CST) #NO!!!!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!! CRushTurner 21:47, 20 February 2007 (CST) #/shoo --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 12:11, 27 February 2007 (CST) #Get out of here! ^ All apply too. -- Nova -- ( ) 12:31, 10 March 2007 (CST) # You are too reasonable! And your sensibility scares small children! Be gone I say! :D lol Readem 21:02, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Merge: #He might possibly have a little something somewhat in common with someone. [[user:Jioruji Derako|'{Jioruji Derako}']] 19:11, 26 February 2007 (CST) Undecided #So many choices can't make my mind up. Arrgghhhh! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 08:57, 15 March 2007 (CDT) Monk Guide My monk guide in the works.Cheese Slaya 19:24, 29 March 2007 (CDT) User:Nog64/Skill Modifiers Quick Reference Any feed back on this will be much appriciated.--Nog64Talk 18:09, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :Feedback: You're lazy, and I'm doing most of it myself >_> --50x19px user:Zerris 18:10, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::''Busy :P. No, I don't mind putting up all the skills myself, but I do want to know if you see a way to make it better.--Nog64Talk 18:53, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::Not right now, but I'll keep adding possible ones and fixing your mistakes as I go along, while I wait for a decent Foundry group in DoA. --50x19px user:Zerris 18:55, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I meant Defiant >_< but you're welcome to help, as you have been :P. I do appriciate it.--Nog64Talk 19:21, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::::I got a Foundry Group! Yay! --50x19px user:Zerris 19:32, 3 April 2007 (CDT) What are you testing Defiant? Just curious... btw you need to make another archive I think... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:20, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Oh... images for my Signature. I am trying to see what looks good scaled. Just decided on an image. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:22, 4 April 2007 (CDT) And my new sig (for now) shall be [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:25, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Just archived a bunch of my page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:28, 4 April 2007 (CDT) You MUST see this movie In reference to your new sig. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Anarchist_Cookbook_%28film%29 Thought provoking and funny, a great flick. - Krowman (talk • ) 00:32, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Actually, I have already seen it. What are the odds? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:32, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Hahahaha, I was just about to ask if your sig meant Anarchy XD. Nice choice though :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:34, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::Of course it does. It looks cool, it scales well, it is obvious (i.e. you don't have to squint to figure out what it is), and, I am a libertarian anyway (although not quite an anarchist ;). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:38, 4 April 2007 (CDT) - Krowman (talk • ) 00:42, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Hurrah. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:44, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Love the new sig image, man. And you matched the text colors better then I could have done. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 11:13, 4 April 2007 (CDT) I <3 that movie, but I would personally pick the real anarchist symbol if you wanna proclaim your political beliefs. This may be personal, but to me that symbol screams "I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT POLITICS" rather than "anarchist".--Nog64Talk 22:24, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Actually, I am more of a moderate libertarian than a full out anarchist. To be honest, the image is there because it looks cool and scrolls well, not because of any necessary deeper meaning. While I do tend to be conservative (i.e. libertarian) on economic/government issues, that really wasn't what I was thinking about when I created the Sig. Also, just for the record, I know quite a bit about politics :). [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 22:30, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Well, you could always slap Ayn Rand's face on your sig. She's libertarian, I guess. And good to know you know politics.--Nog64Talk 22:38, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, just ask my friends, I bother them to no end debating politics, but, the upshot is that I am informed. Hurrah for the new middle class (political elites), I have internal and external efficacy. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:42, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Daily Show with Jon Stewart. I'm politically savvy thanks to that show. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 12:43, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Daily Show + Colbert Report = :D [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 17:48, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Oh, most definitely, the two go hand-in-hand. I just favor Daily Show... 'tis cool when every one in a while, Jon says something that just makes you realize, "damn, he actually knows what he's talking about". --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 17:00, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Archived Alright, I just did a major archive. The slightly older discussions were added to Archive 2 and the recent ones were put in the newly created Archive 3. If there is a discussion you were watching and you don't see it anymore, check one of those two archives. Feel free to restart any old discussions on this page. [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 00:51, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Hey, mind helping me with another build? Been seeing this get run quite frequently. Could you help fill in the other skills? (Its the monk build) Build Box [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:31, 7 April 2007 (CDT)